


you're chosen out from the rest

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Dyeing, Harry wears black, Im not sure where i was going with this, Larry Centric, Louis wears everything but black, M/M, Medical issues, Sad, different, enjoy??, i might delete this so, nonsmut, sick, the boys are all older even though i never say their age, the other boys are barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you always wear black?" Louis asks eyeing up Harry.</p><p>"Blacks my favorite color." Harry smiles and Louis rolls his eyes at him but smiles back. "What's yours?"</p><p>"What's my what?" Louis laughs slightly.</p><p>"What's your favorite color?" Harry asks leaning against the elevator walls.</p><p>"Would you hate me if I said white?" Louis asks and Harry just shrugs. "Well it's white." Louis laughs out and Harry chuckles at him.</p><p>"Way to be my opposite." Harry points out and Louis giggles at him. The door dings open and Harry notices that Louis has been bouncing his leg during the hole elevator ride.</p><p>"I can't help it, I like the bright side." Louis teases as he pushes Harry slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're chosen out from the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well when I originally started writing this it was just supposed to be an innocent fic but it became this thing. I am sorry for this fic and I didnt edit it so there will be mistakes. 
> 
> Try to enjoy :)

"Make bitches fuck money." Zayn slurs out before taking another sip from his cup.  
  
"That's not the lyric Zayn." Harry points out, only a little buzzed while Zayn is going to need to be carried home and Harry is not looking forward to that.  
  
"You're not the lyric." Zayn laughs loudly and Harry rolls his eyes as he looks around the bar. It's dark and dingy here with a few strange looking people, mostly druggies or drug dealers, but Harry doesn't mind because he's only here for Zayn who has recently found out his long term girlfriend is married with children. Harry told him not to go after her but the tan boy never listens.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Harry asks as he finishes the rest of his drink. Zayn just nods at him and slips off his stool, stumbling to stand up straight and Harry's just thankful that their flat isn't too far off.

"Maybe I should just go after guys because girls are just dumb bitches." Zayn mumbles out as Harry puts an arm around his shoulder to keep him steady.

  
"Trust me bud, guys are just dumb dicks you don't want them either."

"Whatever I'll marry myself them." Zayn whispers as if Harry didn't hear him, he did and the taller boy laughs at his very much wasted friend. They walk out of the bar into the black darkness of the night. Black, Harry's favorite color. There's just something about it that's so, inviting, that Harry can't resist. Some may say he's way too obsessed with black and maybe he is (he is).

  
Harry's whole wardrobe is made of black, different shades of it but it's all black. From his sometimes used headbands to his very much used boots. Even Harry's boxers are black but that's just because Zayn bought them for him. So yeah Harry wears black, black shirts, black jackets, black jeans- his curly hair is dyed black and sometimes he'll even paint his nails black. Call him what you want, goth, emo, punk, dark, he really doesn't give a fuck because he just _really_ likes black.

Harry just doesn't agree with bright colors, not on him and not on other people either. If he could rule the world he would make everything black. It looks classier and cleaner that way, black is just an amazing color. And don't even try to tell Harry that black is not a true color because he will fight you until the end.

  
So, inclusion for those few paragraphs, Harry fucking loves black.  
  
"Are we almost home?" Zayn whines and now he's putting all of his weight on Harry who is dragging him up their street.

"Five more minutes." Harry groans out. He pulls Zayn the rest of the way and soon the two boys are in their flat buildings elevator. Harry slumps against the wall breathless as Zayn does the same. "Next time," Harry takes a deep breath. "I say not to date someone, don't fucking do it."  
  
"Well," Zayn rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry that she was wearing pink when you met her, and you and I both know that's the reason you hate her." Zayn points at him before stumbling out of the elevator and towards their flat door. Harry growls behind him because he's right. Harry _hates_ pink, Harry hates pink more than dogs hate cats and more than tom hates jerry. If Harry could delete one thing from this world forever it would be the color pink. So yeah, Zayn is right Harry hated her because she wore pink but Harry hates anyone who wears pink.  
  
Harry slumps out of the elevator behind Zayn watching the tan boy bounce back and forth between the walks before stopping at their door. Harry chuckles as Zayn drops his keys three times. The curly haired boy waits with his back against the wall as Zayn struggles to get the door opened. Harry glances around their empty hallway wondering why it's always so bright. Yellow walls and gross gray carpet. Harry wants to throw up at those colors. Black, why can't everything just be black.  
  
Suddenly though the doors to the gray- not black and Harry tries not to be bothered by that fact- elevator dings open. Harry crosses his arms over his chest as he watches two boys walk out of the elevator. The first one is short with blonde hair styled in a nice quiff and blue eyes, he's wearing purple with blue jeans and Harry sighs because the only thing black on him is his shoe laces.  
  
The next boy, sparks Harry's attention, he's short, shorter than the boy before and _much_ shorter than Harry himself. The boy has bright blue eyes, not as nice as the blondes but they are nice in their own way, and sandy brown hair that's sticking up in different directions as it lays across his forehead. This boy, as beautiful as he is, is wearing blue skinny jeans, gray vans and a neon pink shirt.

  
Harry wants to throw up on that shirt.  
  
The two boys whispers quietly to each other, maybe because it's two in the morning or maybe because Zayn and Harry- mostly Harry because Zayn is still trying to get the fucking door opened- are the only other people on the floor. The two boys start to walk over towards Harry who places his foot on the wall behind him as he looks down at Zayn's struggling.

The whispering becomes closer and soon the two boys are right in front of Harry. The tall boy looks up at them as the blonde quickly unlocks their door and runs inside but the boy in pink looks over at Harry and gives him a small wave with his tiny hand and a small smile too. Harry waves back but doesn't smile because he's wearing _pink_ and Harry can't accept that, the boy is lucky he's even getting a wave. The beautiful boy blushes slightly before going into the door across from Harry's and he wonders why he never bothered to know his neighbors.

  
"Can you help me?" Zayn nearly shouts at Harry who rolls his eyes and unlocks the door quickly. Zayn stumbles in and collapses on their couch. Harry rolls his eyes- for the millionth time that day- before walking to his room.  
  
It's dark, as usual, with black curtains, black painted walls, black bed sheets and black _everything_. Harry smirks as he looks at his room all of it blending together as the best color in the world. The only thing he hates is the carpet, his landlord wouldn't let him get new carpet it so he's stuck with gray. But he found a solution and now there is a beautiful black rug covering his floor.  
  
Harry strips his clothes and lets them fall to a hump on his floor before he climbs into bed falling asleep quickly. Harry groans into his pillow, his body and mind exhausted. That night when Harry falls asleep he dreams about the perfect all black world but there is also a boy with other colors on.  
  
*  
  
"You know when I went to uni I never thought I would end up working in a low paying job that has nothing to do with my major." Harry mumbles through his sandwich.  
  
"I can honestly tell you I feel the same way." Liam, Harry's co-worker and lunch buddy. They have actually grown quiet close as friends in the last six months since Harry has been working at this construction company. Harry never thought he would be here doing the stupidest shit on earth, while he's a fucking lawyer. Well actually he's not a lawyer, he still has to take his bar exam but that shit is too scary for him so he's gonna wait until he's sure he knows everything.  
  
"But you at least majored in construction." Harry says.  
  
"No, I majored in architecture." Liam points out.  
  
"It's the same thing." Harry rolls his eyes.  
  
"It's not the same thing!" Liam shouts at Harry and continues for ten more minutes until their lunch is over and Harry is more than annoyed.  
  
When Harry finally gets done with his shift he starts his long journey home. Okay it's not that long but when it's disgustingly hot out and Harry's wearing black, the color the sun is attracted too, it becomes a pretty long journey. But not today, today it's hell because Harry doesn't have an umbrella and it's practically hailing.  
  
Harry doesn't even attempt to run because these raindrops are fucking huge. They are like a tiny bouncy ball but they hit you like hail. So Harry pulls up his black hood, shoves his hands I'm his black jacket and slowly continues on his _journey_.

The boy in black arrives home pissed and wet. Harry doesn't bother to wait for the elevator instead he climbs up the stairs, his shoes squeaking underneath him. Harry spots his way to his floor and to his door. It's then, when Harry stands in front of his flat, that he remembers something. He left his keys on the kitchen counter. Zayn is not coming home until late so Harry is stuck outside, wet, pissed and homeless.

  
With a sigh he slides to the ground, his back against his door and knees bent towards him. He thinks about calling Zayn and asking him to bring him the keys but Harry knows he won't pick up. He _never_ picks up his phone. So Harry waits.  
  
It's not even ten minutes later though and the elevator doors are dinging open and the beautiful boy from yesterday walks out. He's wearing a light purple sweater with blue jeans rolled up at the bottom, and black vans. Harry smirks because at least the feet of this boy knows the right color. The boy is practically _skipping_ as he makes his way over to the flat across from Harry's.  
  
"Oh, hello!" The boy stops his movements not even a foot away as he spots Harry, who is still dripping wet.  
  
"Hey." Harry says, his voice a million times deeper than this boy's.  
  
"I'm Louis." The boy sticks out his hand which Harry shakes and tries to ignore the fact that Louis' hand is so _tiny_.  
  
"Harry." He says before pulling his hand back and placing it on his knees.  
  
"Are you locked out?" Louis says and Harry holds back from rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yup." Harry says popping the 'p'. Louis stands there and examines Harry.  
  
"Do you want to come in and dry off?" Louis asks, pointing to his door. "I mean you don't have to! It's just you're wet and could get sick and then I would feel horrible if you got sick and I had the chance to let you dry off and change out of your wet clothes but I didn't so yeah." Louis ends lamely and Harry watches as he looks at his feet, digging the heel of his vans into the gross carpet.  
  
"Sure." Harry states plainly and Louis' head snaps up at him with a shocked face.  
  
"Great." Louis smiles at him. Harry smiles back before pushing himself off the ground until he's standing up, completely TOWERING over this boy.  
  
"Great." Harry replies.  
  
"Great." Louis whispers and Harry chuckles because this boy is something else. He turns around and digs into his jean pocket, bringing out his keys. Harry's eyes widen as he spots the bright pink key that he puts into his door and yeah, this boy is something else.  
  
The door unlocks and the two boys walk in. Harry looks around quickly at the flat, it's exactly the same layout as Harry just opposite and there's a lot more _vibrant_ colors in here. For example there is a teal couch with deep red chairs next to it. Harry's not a fan.  
  
"Bathroom is right through that door." Louis points to closet door to Harry and the taller boy notices a black and white picture hanging next to the door, it's of Louis and he's holding up a piece sign and he looks stunning. "You can leave your clothes right outside the door and I'll bring you some new ones." Louis says and Harry nods looking at the boy, wondering if he has clothes that will fit him.  
  
"Thank you." Harry says before walking to the bathroom well aware of Louis' eyes on him. Harry's boots squeak on the shiny floor of the bathroom as he walks into it. Harry shuts the door behind him and peels off his sticky wet clothes. He doesn't brother to fold them he just opens the door and drops them on the ground before taking a towel and running it over his body and hair.  
  
"The clothes are outside the door!" Louis announces through the door and Harry waits a minute before opening the door and grabbing the clothes.  
  
"I didn't expect these to fit me." Harry says as he walks out of the bathroom.  
  
"Those are my ex-boyfriends." Louis says from the couch and Harry frowns as he sits next to him. The taller boy looks down to examine the lose white t-shirt and light grey sweatpants, he sighs lightly upset that he's not wearing black. "Is that your natural hair color?" Louis asks suddenly and Harry notices that he's sitting _extremely_ close to Harry.  
  
"Um, no I dyed it." Harry says, almost questioning himself. He watches as Louis stares at his hair but doesn't dare touch it.  
  
"Did you dye your hair yourself?" Louis asks and Harry turns to him and nods. Harry watches as the smaller boy looks away and bites his lip as if he's in deep thought. "Do you- do you think you could dye my hair?" Louis asks, his voice rising higher- Harry didn't think it was possible -and he looks at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"You want to go black?" Harry asks slightly happy as slightly surprised.  
  
"No, I want purple." Louis says and Harry frowns slightly.  
  
"I could totally dye your hair for you but I don't know if you could find a box brand that sells purple." Harry points out and it's false, he knows _loads_ of companies that sell purple hair dye in a box.  
  
"Oh, but if I find it would you be willing to dye my hair purple?" Louis asks.  
  
"Of course." Harry says with a smile and Louis bounces up a little and Harry notices that he hasn't say still since the whole time Harry's been here.  
  
"Great, thank you Harry." Louis leans over and hugs the taller boy who hugs him back with wide eyes. He just met this boy and he thinks he has had a longer conversation with him then with most of his friends.  
  
"So," Harry rubs his hands along his thighs. "What do you do for a living?" Harry asks Louis who smiles at him brightly.  
  
"I'm working part time as waiter at this restaurant as I get my degree as a veterinarian." Louis says happily.  
  
"You're a vet?" Harry asks surprised that this boy is such a happy excited people person but he works with animals.  
  
"Oh yeah, I graduate soon and then I can become a vet and help all animals." Louis says and blinks slowly at Harry.  
  
"I just never imagined you as a vet." Harry says and Louis just giggles at him and Harry can't help but smile at that sound.  
  
"Anyways what do you do?" Louis asks and folds him legs under his bum.  
  
"Well I work at this construction company but I'm a lawyer." Harry says and Louis' jaw drops.  
  
"You're a lawyer!? Why are you working at a construction place!?" Louis nearly shouts.  
  
"It's stupid really." Harry chuckles but there is no humor in it. "I'm too afraid to take my bar exam because only 50% pass and I don't want to be the 50% that fails." Harry admits.  
  
"Well if you don't take it you'll never know which 50% you are." Louis says calmly.  
  
"I know." Harry sighs out.  
  
The two boys talk some more and Harry learns that Louis does not know how to sit still. He doesn't ask why but he doesn't know that Louis doesn't want to talk about it. Harry also learned that Louis is the happiest and brightest person Harry ever met. The vibrant colors he wears represent him so much. Harry also learns that when the subject of family comes up Louis just ignores it completely.  
  
Overall Harry finds out that Louis has a lot of secrets but he's also a really fun guy to be with. Maybe Harry will continue this friendship, but first he needs to past the fact that Louis _never_ wears black.  
  
*  
  
"I met our neighbor yesterday." Harry says as he shoves another spoonful, of whatever cereal he's eating, into his mouth.  
  
"You already told me this." Zayn says and Harry glares at him from across the table.  
  
"He was just so-"  
  
"Different than anyone you ever met." Zayn mocks, doing his best impression of Harry. The taller boy frowns because it was a really good impression too. "Maybe you should ask him out?" Zayn says an Harry nearly chokes on his cereal.  
  
"Are you crazy? I just met the guy yesterday!" Harry coughs out.

"Well you haven't shut up about him and his "awesome personality"." Zayn mocks again and Harry just rolls him eyes at him.

  
"Whatever." Harry mumbles under his breath before finishing his cereal.  "I'm going to the store do you want anything?" Harry asks as he slips his shoes on.  
  
"Yeah, better cereal." Zayn says tipping his spoon over to let the shitty cereal fall back into the boy.  
  
"Will do." Harry says grabbing his keys and walking out the door only to run directly into a body who falls down from the impact. "Shit sorry!" Harry says looking down at the one and only Louis.  
  
"It's okay Harry." Louis says and Harry puts out a hand pulls Louis up who stumbles a little but before standing up straight. Louis is wearing a dark red shirt with black jeans and Harry smiles slightly at that fact.  
  
"Well, um I better get going." Harry says awkwardly before he starts walking away from Louis.  
  
"Hey wait up." Louis calls after him as he pressing the button to the elevator. Harry turns around and Louis walks towards him, tripping multiple times.  
  
"Clumsy one aren't you?" Harry teases and Louis just smiles quickly at him before looking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Louis asks and Harry wonders if what he said was a little rude.  
  
"Just to the store to get some things."  
  
"Same." Louis says quietly. Harry opens his mouth to ask if everything is okay but the elevator door dings over and the toy boys get in. "Do you always wear black?" Louis asks eyeing up Harry.  
  
"Blacks my favorite color." Harry smiles and Louis rolls his eyes at him but smiles back. "What's yours?"  
  
"What's my what?" Louis laughs slightly.  
  
"What's your favorite color?" Harry asks leaning against the elevator walls.  
  
"Would you hate me if I said white?" Louis asks and Harry just shrugs. "Well it's white." Louis laughs out and Harry chuckles at him.  
  
"Way to be my opposite." Harry points out and Louis giggles at him. The door dings open and Harry notices that Louis has been bouncing his leg during the hole elevator ride.  
  
"I can't help it, I like the bright side." Louis teases as he pushes Harry slightly.  
  
They walk to the store together, joking and laughing and Harry can't help but notice how Louis really struggles to walk in a straight line. He's bumped into Harry at least 10 times during the five minute walk. Harry doesn't bother to ask and he doesn't make fun of him either but he does wander what's up with this boy.  
  
"I have to go pick up a subscription so I'll be at the pharmacy in the back." Louis says quickly before rushing away from Harry who watches his bum move.  
  
"Strange one." Harry whispers before walking over the cereal and picking out _good_ cereal. Harry's truly excited to start enjoying his breakfast from now on. He picks up a couple small items before traveling to the back of the store where the pharmacy lies. Harry's surprised when he sees Louis arguing with the pharmacist.  
  
"Can't I just take them and come back with the money?" He begs quietly and Harry stands a couple feet behind him, listening and not being seen.  
  
"No, sir you need to pay before we can give them too you." The lady replies, obviously annoyed with Louis' begging.  
  
"I need these now, you don't understand." Louis pleads.  
  
"Listen, I don't care about your problems if you don't have the money on you then you can't take them." She snaps and Louis just turns away from here, hiding his face in his hands which are shaking. Harry decided that he needs to help out this boy so he walks over and places a hand on Louis' shoulder as the boy tries to hold back his tears.  
  
"Hi, do you take debit here?" Harry asks as he digs out his card of his wallet. Louis' head snaps up and he turns to Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"No Harry I can't-." Louis tries but Harry just shakes his head and hands the rude lady his card. He pays for it and thanks her when she hands him the bag of pills. Harry turns to Louis and gives them to him with a smile.  
  
"I'm gonna go wait in line." Harry says and Louis just nods before walking away towards the bathroom. Harry thinks about why Louis needed those pills so soon. He thinks about asking but he decides against it, he hasn't even know this boy for a full day he shouldn't just bug into his life.  
  
Louis meets Harry in line and helps him carry the bags back home. When they are in the elevator going back up Louis talks for the first time in twenty minutes.  
  
"Thank you." He whispers and Harry just smiles at the colorful boy.  
  
"You're welcome Louis." Louis smiles back at him. After the set the bags on Harry's kitchen table Louis excuses himself back home.  
  
*  
  
Harry doesn't see Louis until a week later.  
  
Harry misses the colorful boy even though he barely knew him but something about Louis was different. The green eyed boy could barely focus at work always spacing out and only coming back when Liam shook him. Sometimes Harry will stare out of his peep hole and wait for Louis to show but he never does.  
  
When Harry does see Louis again the small boy acts like nothing weird happened.  
  
Harry hears a knock at his door just as he was about to pour the milk into his bowl. He sighs and sets it down before slowly walking over towards the door. He unlocks the top latch of the door and opens it slightly, only enough to revile his tired face and very fucked up bed hair. Harry blinks as he sees Louis standing there with so many different colors on that Harry doesn't even see them all, but he does spot specks of black in the million colored shirt.  
  
"Hi." Louis squeaks out and wow Harry's really tired.  
  
"Hey." Harry says low and deep. Louis just blinks at him slowly- super slowly -before he raises his tiny arm and Harry looks down to spot a green box with a picture of some girl with purple hair in Louis' hands. Harry stares at the box for a seconds before looking back up at Louis whose biting his lip.  
  
Harry doesn't say anything to Louis instead he opens his door and steps back, gesturing for Louis to come in. The boy bounces in quickly and stands in front of Harry, shaking slightly.  
  
"I expected your flat to be a little more...black?" Louis says unsure if himself and Harry just rolls his eyes with a smile.  
  
"Zayn doesn't understand that black is the best color so I'm stuck with this mess." Harry flares his arm at his flat causing Louis to giggle. "Go into the bathroom right there and put a towel over your shoulders, don't wanna stain that...shirt." Harry says eyeing Louis' shirt as if it's a disease. Louis just laughs at him and walks to the bathroom.  
  
Harry follows him and takes the box from Louis. He reads the instructions and starts to mix the ingredients into the clear bottle. He puts the gloves on and tells Louis to sit on the toilet seat as he shakes the bottle quickly.  
  
"So how many times have you dyed your hair before?" Louis asks.  
  
"Too many times to count. I kind of just wish I could permanently dye my hair black." Harry says and Louis nods a his head. Harry moves so he's standing behind Louis looking down at his fluffy hair. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asks holding the bottle above Louis' head.  
  
"Positive." Louis nods and Harry lowers the bottle to his head, starting with the roots. He barely does a quarter of Louis' hair before the small boy starts rocking back and forth. Harry puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him but as soon as he lets go Louis goes back to rocking slightly.  
  
"Louis I need you to stop moving." Harry says.  
  
"I-I can't." Louis whispers and before Harry can stay another word Louis is up and running to Harry's flat door with a patch of purple hair.  
  
"Louis!?" Harry calls out but Louis doesn't even bother to look back as he slams the door shut behind him. Harry is stunned as he stares at the closed door. He's not even sure what he did wrong, maybe Louis really didn't want purple hair. Or maybe Harry is a bigger ass than he thought.  
  
*  
  
Harry doesn't see Louis for two weeks and it's Harry who makes the move this time.  
  
The black haired boy has been standing outside Louis' flat for the past ten minutes. He's trying to find the courage to knock on the door. When he woke up today he was determined to talk to Louis again and apologize for whatever he did wrong, but now, as he stands at the door, sweating, he kind of wishes he stayed in bed.  
  
Harry takes a deep breath before he raising his fist and knock on the door four times. He takes a small step back and puts his arms behind his back as he waits impatiently for the door to open. Harry feels like the ten seconds it takes for the door to open are the longest ten seconds of his life.  
  
"Hey." A Irish voice says as a blonde boy pulls open the door. "You must be Harry." He holds out his hands which Harry reluctantly takes. "I'm Niall, Louis' roommate." He explains.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry says with a smile even though he just really wants to see Louis. "Is Louis home?"  
  
"Uh," Niall drowns out as he glances back into his flat. "Yeah he's home."  
  
"Can I please see him?" Harry almost begs and Niall just nods as he steps away from the door allowing Harry to enter. The tall boy walks in quickly and spots Louis sitting at the kitchen table with his hands around a cup of tea that Harry can see the steam coming off of it. Louis is wearing a lose white shirt and black sweatpants. Harry walks over to him slowly sits down in the seat across from him.  
  
"Hi Harry." Louis says and Harry examines his tired looking face and the small patch of faded purple in his hair.  
  
"Hey." Harry breaths out and Louis smiles at him slightly, a beautiful smile even though it's not a full one. "I just wanted to talk about the other day." Harry says and Louis shakes his head.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." Louis raises the cup to his mouth and Harry notices just how badly his hands are shaking.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for being a dick." Harry starts and Louis raises an eyebrow at him. "I know you were nervous because you were about to dye your hair and that's why you were rocking back and forth but-."  
  
"I wasn't nervous Harry." Louis spits out and Harry knows he said et wrong thing. "Why the fuck would I be nervous?" Louis nearly shouts and Harry can see Niall's head pop out of one of the bedrooms, no doubt his own.  
  
"I just thought-"  
  
"You just thought what Harry? You just thought wrong! That's what you thought! Stop acting like you know everything about me and that we are best friends! You barely know anything about me!" Louis shouts and Harry's is shocked. He thought that he knew a lot about Louis, sure they haven't hung out a lot but Harry thought, as corny as it sounds, that they were special. Louis huffs out and stands up from the table, walking over to his bedroom door quickly.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Harry snaps. "You always run away when something happens and then I don't see you for weeks!" He shouts across the flat and Louis stops with his hand on the doorknob. "You can't keep running from everything Louis!"  
  
"I can and I will." Louis growls out before he filings open his door and slams it shut behind him. Harry lets out another shout as he kicks the table before he stomps out of their flat and into his.  
  
"I take it things didn't go well?" Zayn says once Harry enters his flat but the green eyed boy just ignores his and goes into his own room when he punches a hole in his wall.  
  
  
*  
  
A month goes by and Harry realizes that he's ridiculously obsessed with Louis. He wants to talk to him again, figure everything out and hope that they can just be friends again. He wants to apologize and tell Louis that he's sorry for being a dick. But he can't. He can't because he never sees Louis anymore and according to Niall he's never home.  
  
So for now, Harry is stuck obsessing over a boy that probably doesn't care for him as much as Harry does. What Harry really wants to do is just forget the past and ask Louis out on a date. Sure the boy wears more colors than Harry likes but he's...something else.  
  
Zayn thinks Harry is being ridiculous and should just get over Louis. Every time he tells Harry that the taller boy looks at Zayn and reminds him about all the girls he's been in the same situation with, he leaves Harry alone after that.  
  
It's a Thursday and Harry is bored out of his mind. Zayn took some blonde out and left Harry home alone to watch some shitty reality shows. The black haired boy has flipped through the channels at least four times and he finally gives up and turns the tv off. He sighs as he forces himself up, he walks around his flat for a few minutes before stopping at his door to peep though the hole.  
  
What he doesn't expect to see is Louis standing outside his door, staring at it with a raised fist. Harry doesn't hesitate to unlock his door and fling it open. Louis stares at him with a shocked expression as Harry stares back. They stare at each other for a few minutes and Harry notices that Louis' purple patch is all gone and he wishes it wasn't.  
  
"Hi." Louis breaths out with a smile, his whole body rocking back and forth in his multiple colored shirt.  
  
"Hey." Harry whispers. "Do you want to come in?" He asks and Louis nods and follows Harry inside. They find their way to the couch and sit down next to each other. It's awkward silence for a bit but Louis breaks it.  
  
"I really like you Harry." He whispers out and Harry smiles at the shaking boy.  
  
"I like you too." Harry whispers back and Louis blinks at him slowly.  
  
"Good." Louis says slowly and Harry  just waits for him to speak again. "If we are going to become...something then I need to tell you something." Louis talks slowly as if he's picking out the right words to say.  
  
"Okay." Harry says.  
  
"I have Parkinson's disease." Louis whispers and Harry wonders if heard him right. He watches as Louis takes a couple deep breaths. "It's not super seriously but it's getting there. If I don't take my pills daily then I have trouble walking in a straight line or even walking at all. The pills I take are supposed to help me have control over myself but they don't work too well. I still shake and move constantly, I try my best not to but sometimes I don't even realize I'm moving."  
  
Harry looks at Louis and he feels his heart drop because this boy in front of him is young and already suffering from a life changing illness. The black haired boy scoots closer to Louis and wraps his arms around him, pulling Louis in close.  
  
"I was afraid to let you know because every time I told a guy he ran running for the hills. I really like you and I didn't want you to do that too." Louis whispers into Harry shoulder as he wraps his arms back around Harry.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Harry promises. "Your disease is a part of you Louis and I like you, all of you." Harry whispers into his ear. Louis sniffs against Harry shoulder before pulling back with tear filled eyes.  
  
"You have me crying like a teenage girl on her period." Louis giggles and Harry chuckles at him. "Do you still think you could dye my hair for me?" Louis asks timidly and Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
*  
  
The next day Louis comes over with the same exact green box as before. They get all set up and Harry talks slowly to Louis trying his best to keep the boy still as he dyes his hair, starting with the roots and then running across the strains. Harry can tell how Louis is trying so hard to focus on staying still and even though he moves a little Harry doesn't let it affect him.  
  
When Harry finishes he sits on tub and talks to Louis as they wait for thirty minutes of the dye soaking in to pass. They talk like old friends and Harry might find unnecessary reasons to touch Louis but he can't help it. When the thirty minutes pass Harry bends Louis' over and washes the boys hair out- even though he'd rather do other things when he bends Louis over.  
  
"I'm excited!" Louis shouts over the blow-dryer as Harry dries the purple hair. Louis has been bouncing for the last ten minutes and -as fucked up as it sounds- Harry finds it adorable.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asks as he turns the dryer off. Louis nods at him and Harry turns the boy around so he's facing the mirror.  
  
"Oh my." Louis says as he leans forward and touches his hair with shaky hands. "I love it!" He shouts and Harry chuckles at the small boy before he runs his own fingers through the now purple.  
  
"It looks nice." Harry whispers and Louis turns around towards him with a smile. As soon as Harry smiles back Louis' lips are on his. It's a slow kiss but it's sweet and nice and a perfect first kiss.  
  
*  
  
"I'll be right here whenever you're done." Louis whispers as he plays with the hairs on the back of Harry's neck.  
  
"I'm scared." Harry whispers back and tightens his grips on Louis' waist.  
  
"Don't be, now go and become a lawyer." Louis says and Harry kisses him goodbye.  
  
*  
  
A few months later the purple and black haired boys move into together. It's a weird looking flat, half being bright lively colors while the other is black and dark. It represents them in a way both full of life and color but there is darkness around them.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to click log in and you tell me what pops up." Harry says his whole body shaking from nervous.  
  
"Okay." Louis replies. Harry clicks the log in button and quickly closes his eyes.  
  
"Lou?" Harry whispers into the darkness as he waits for Louis to tell him if he's a lawyer or not.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." The small boy whispers and Harry's heart drops as he squeezes his eyes shut more. "I'm sorry but you're a lawyer!" Louis shouts and Harry's eyes pop open as he stares at the screen.  
  
"I'm a lawyer." Harry whispers as he turns to the boy who's bouncing with a smile. "I am a lawyer!" Harry shouts as he grabs Louis and spins him around. "I'm a lawyer!" Harry shouts and kisses Louis quickly.  
  
"You're a lawyer!" Louis laughs out. "I'm I'm love with a lawyer!" He shouts and Harry sets his down before kissing him hard.  
  
*  
  
Louis collapses three days later.  
  
It's a already a dark night and Louis' had a horrible day. He knocked over many bottles and glasses which Harry didn't mind cleaning up. Louis can't sit still, he's been pacing all day and now Harry's extremely worried.  
  
The black haired boy watches Louis pace past the kitchen for the tenth time that night, his hands shaking quickly. Harry bites his lip as he get up and walks over to the boy in pink.  
  
"Louis, do you want to go to the doctors?" Harry asks quietly and Louis just shakes his head at him.  
  
"I'm fine Harry." But he's not fine, far from it actually because in mere seconds Harry watches Louis fall to the ground, shaking and his face penalized with fear. All sounds become fuzzy to Harry as he runs to the phone, calling an ambulance with tears I'm his eyes. They instruct him to turn Louis on his side and wait for them to arrive.  
  
It feels like years, Harry sitting by Louis' side holding his hand, until the medics come. Harry watches helplessly from the sideline as they carry Louis out with Harry right behind.  
  
The hospital is a scary place for Harry as he waits for news. People are rushing over the place, other crying loudly and Harry wonders why he himself is so quiet whenever he just watch the young love of his life have a seizure.  
  
"Mr. Styles?" Someone, no doubt a doctor, says and Harry jumps up and looks at him with hope.  
  
"How is he?" He asks with a lump in his throat.  
  
"He's going to be okay, but he seems to have lost his voice." The doctor says and Harry's heart stops.  
  
"You mean- you mean like a sore throat?" Harry asks quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. The seizure has caused him to lose control over his voice, he will be able to gain it back but it's going to take time." The doctor says again and Harry just swallows slowly as he tries to think. Louis can't talk but he's going to get his voice back, it's possible and Harry's going to help him.  
  
"Can I see him?" Harry asks and the doctor nods before leading him to a small room. Louis' lying in the bed, tried looking with his fading purple hair sticking in so many different directions. "Hi love." Harry whispers and Louis smiles tiredly at him. Harry walks over to the bed and takes Louis' hand. "I'm glad you're okay." Harry says, tears suck in his throat.  
  
Louis blinks slowly at him and Harry wants to cry because he's losing the love of his life. Him and Louis have been together for a year and Harry doesn't know if he can live without him.  
  
"We'll get your voice back baby, I promise." Harry whispers against Louis' mouth. The smaller boy nods slowly and Harry wipes away a few of his escaped tears.  
  
*

Louis does get his voice back. It takes six months, lots of therapy, tears and way too many boxes of purple hair dye but he gets his voice back. He's still sick, always will be, the disease is untreatable. Fortunately, Louis' doctor found these new pills that slow down the Parkinson's a lot better than the ones before. Which means Louis feels young and free again, and also means he's as healthy as he can be.

 

"We should paint the ceilings pink." Louis shouts from where he's lying on their black couch as Harry makes dinner from the kitchen. Harry stirs the noodles some more before walking out and laying on top of Louis. "No!" Louis giggles as Harry traps him underneath him and pushes his face into the smaller boys neck. "So what do you think?" Louis asks and Harry lifts his head to look at him.  
  
"What do I think about what?" Harry asks the boy with a smirk.  
  
"Do you think we could paint out ceilings pink?" Louis asks again and Harry looks up at the tan ceilings of their home.  
  
"I think we can." Harry smiles and Louis smiles back before pecking Harry on the lips.  
  
"Brilliant, because I already bought the paint." Louis giggles and Harry just shakes his head before kissing Louis again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?? Was it horrible?? please let me know your thoughts


End file.
